Animagus Escapades
by Kae'amp Kahs'khior'i
Summary: Join Harry and Co. as they discover their Animagus forms, and all the humor that goes with it. Formerly known as The Owl. Rated for language.
1. The Owl

Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM. Nothing belongs to me. Its all JKR's.

A young man that looked to be about 18 walked into a clearing. He looked about furtively, and sat down, cross-legged. Screwing his eyes shut, he concentrated deeply. Feathers of the purest white sprouted all over him as he shrunk to the size of a small beach ball. He opened his eyes and gave his new wings an experimental flap. I'm an owl! He thought with glee, taking off and soaring around the clearing. He landed on several trees, frightening squirrels and other wildlife.

After a bit, he calmed down and landed awkwardly on the forest floor. Eyes shut again, he concentrated on being human. A few moments passed, and the owl could feel no change. He concentrated harder and focused on the traits that made him human. Nothing. He was still an owl. Panicking, he took off, above the forest, making his way clumsily towards a familiar house.

A slightly ruffled, letterless owl fell down the chimney of the Burrow, right in front of Ronald Weasley. Owls usually flew through the kitchen window, or in the case of Errol, into it. It dusted itself off, revealing its white feathers. Ron, who was the only one in the room at that time, choked on his glass of orange juice.

The owl glared and flapped its wings in an agitated manner. Ron reached out to poke it, but it leapt backwards and placed its wings on its hips in an utterly human gesture. Ron started, and stared at it with bafflement as the owl proceeded to make panicked gestures and hop around. Soon, a flowery scent pierced through the owl's anxiety as Ginny bounded through the door. She took a closer look at the owl and burst into laughter. When her brother looked at her in askance, she managed to say "Animagus…Harry…Go t' McGonagall.." between giggles. The owl gave her a huffy look and took off somewhat more gracefully than before. It made its way to the north, towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Upon arrival, he discovered with some chagrin that the welcoming feast was in full swing. Mentally groaning he steeled himself to expect the stares of many curious students. He flew in through the windows and tried to land on the head table. Unfortunately, a great many platters were in his way, and he skidded along until he tripped and fell headfirst into a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Minerva McGonagall sighed as she pulled him out. "Trouble has found you once again, Mr. Potter?"


	2. The Ferret

Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM!!!

Nothing in this story belongs to me. Heck, I didn't even write this. A good friend of mine, themoonprincesswhowasarabbit did, as we are both co-writing this fic.

Draco Malfoy hated ferrets.

Absolutely. Hated. Ferrets.

What's so cute about Ferrets? They smell, they shit everywhere, and they bite like a mother. Draco

couldn't see how anyone could ever like being one.

And now that he was one, the urge to kill his father and then commit suicide had never been so great.

"I don't know what you'd have expected, Draco. The form of one's Animagus is like the form of one's

Patronus-it's supposed to reflect the caster's personality."

The ferret dipped it's tail into a nearby ink bottle and wiped it on some blank parchment.

Are you saying I'm cute and fluffy?

"Of course not, Draco, but you must admit that your cowardice is legend and so is your screaming."

Malfoy hissed, his tail flicking over the page.

Like Father, Like Son.

Lucius Malfoy's lips tightened. "That's enough of your cheek," He said coldly, picking the animal up by

the scruff of its neck. Draco began to squeal loudly, annoying the silver-haired man further.

"Oh, go run off crying to your little wife, why don't you?"

Daphne Malfoy was not a particularly excitable girl by nature. She liked to think things through, in the

terms of what was best for everyone present.

So when a tiny white fuzzball flew into her lap while she was writing, she did not go into hysterics.

"Draco, is that you?" She asked, nudging him into a chair and tapping his head with her wand. She did

not so much as blink when he emerged, enraged and humiliated. "I can't believe I turned into a

fu#$ing ferret!" He roared. Daphne pulled him close, trying to soothe him. "What happened, Darling?"

Draco swallowed. "Dad told me it'd be a good idea to try an Animagus form, you know, as a quick

getaway? But when I finally did manage it, I became that!" His shoulders slumped. "I'll never be able to

hold my head up in public again." Daphne's arm around him tightened. "For what it's worth, I liked your

ferret." Draco frowned but he held his breath as she tucked her head into his neck. "Why?" He

whispered hoarsely. "Ferrets are very sleek and very sexy when they sleep…or so I've heard." She said,

chuckling.

Maybe his Animagus wasn't so bad after all.


	3. The Cow

**A\N: Hey all, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, here is the next chapter, courtesy of myself, FrogsAreGreen.**

**Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM. Need I say more?**

_Ding-Dong_

The door shot open so fast that Daphne jumped into Draco, nearly flattening the freshly-baked pie in her arms.

"Draco, Daphne, darling!" Pansy shrieked, throwing her arms dramatically up in the air. "Do come in." The two were crushed in her over-exuberant embrace.

"I was under the impression that you were ill," said Daphne, skillfully maneuvering the pie out of danger. The red of the cherries would not go well with Pansy's white robes.

"Yes, well, I couldn't let the news get out. I mean really," she pouted, guiding them to her sitting room. "Imagine my total and utter humiliation if our friends find out! Oh the disgrace!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up. "Tea?"

"Spit it out Pansy." Draco said, loosing patience.

"It's my animagus form." She said, taking a dainty sip of the tea that her house-elves had brought.

Draco and Daphne exchanged glances. "Well?"

In answer, Pansy set down her cup and there was a POP, and in her place, there was a large, brown cow.

"Oh, dear."

"I fail to see the downside about it." Draco was rewarded by a subtle 'thwack' his stomach.

"A cow." Pansy stated flatly.

"Dear, it's not as bad as it looks." Daphne reasoned

"A cow."

"No, really Pansy, it could be worse."

"A cow."

"You could be a ferret like Draco."

"A cow."

Pansy could have sworn she heard Draco mutter, "A _mad _cow, too, apparently." Before he said, louder, "Well, according to my father, your form is supposed to represent your personality."

"But a _cow_?!" she shrieked incredulously.

"Pansy, dear, I hate to say this, but you were a bit of a cow during our Hogwarts years."

"Just whose side are you on, Daphne?" Pansy snapped.

"Not yours apparently."

Both women's head snapped to Draco and said in unison, "Not _helping_ Draco!"

AN: there you have it, The cow. What do you think? Leave a review.

**More reviews=happier frogs=faster uploading.**


	4. The Terrier

**A/N: Ok, so even though this chapter features Hermione as the main character, we won't be seeing her form just yet, OK? We see her husband's form**

Hermione Weasley threw down her quill and leaned on her desk in exasperation. She _hated_ drafting creature-rights laws. They never seemed to please anyone.

The doorbell rang, startling her out of her thoughts. That's funny, no one ever rings the bell, she thought, at least, no one we know.

She opened the door, "May I help yo-?" she trailed off as she realized she was speaking to the air. Craning her neck, she looked down both sides of the street for any retreating back or apparating figure. A small yip drew her attention to her feet, where a small, reddish terrier sat with its tail wagging happily.

"Awww!" Hermione cooed. She knelt to pick it up. It regarded her with familiar brown eyes and scampered up in her arms. She took him back to her study, kicking the door shut behind her. Checking for the dog's gender, she found out it was a male. Strangely, he gave no protest at being manhandled. Sitting back she looked at him.

"Do you want something to eat? Merlin knows when you last had a good meal. Your much too small." Hermione felt as though the dog was laughing at her. He skidded off the desk, his toenails clicking against the wood, landing with a thump on the carpeted floor. He reached the door and scratched at it, looking at her beseechingly. She laughed and opened it, following the overexcited terrier to her kitchen.

"How did you know were it was?" Hermione asked him, not really expecting an answer, but was surprised when he awkwardly batted his nose with his forepaws.

"Your nose?"

The dog nodded. She was beginning to doubt that this little furball was an ordinary terrier. For one, its intelligence was above average for a dog, and his fur was the same color as…Ron's hair. Oh.

Smirking to herself, she pulled last night's leftover Shepherd's Pie from the refrigerator, and set it in front of him. He attacked it with gusto. Yep, definitely Ron.

When he was done, she picked him up again, "I suppose I'll have to come up with a name for you. Can't always call you, you. How about Ron?"

With a shriek, she tumbled to the floor under the weight of the newly-transformed Ron. "Ron's fine with me. Surprised?" he whispered, face close to hers. "I see you figured it out."

"Yes." She breathed. He brought his face down and kissed her. The two were so distracted entwined on the floor, that they did not realize that the fire had flared up and turned green in the grate.

"I'll come back later." Said a red-faced Harry.

**By: Frogs.**

**More reviews=happy Frogs=faster updating**

**So get to it people! **


End file.
